My Sister's Keeper
by Juria
Summary: When the unthinkable happens to Haley, how will Jake react? Rated PG13/R. Sort of the beginning of a Juniper LeeADJL crossover. Contains implied rape, violence, strong language, and death. Enjoy!


My Sister's Keeper By: Juria Note: This is my first American Dragon fic, so no hatin', ya heard?  
This fic is PG-13 rated for implied rape, violence, and language, so if you get freaked out, don't come cryin' to me. Also, it's kind of a ADJL/ Juniper Lee crossover. 

_Even though sometimes, life gets hard _

_Even though you and I don't always see eye to eye_

_Know that no matter where you are _

_All you need to do, is call my name _

_And I'll be right by your side I_

_'m the Am Drag second, and a big brother first_

Haley Long slowly opened her eyes, the words echoing in her ears. "Did you say some thing?" she asked, staring up at her older brother, Jake. "Yeah, I said wake up. The babysitter's gonna be here any minute, and I know how much you love driving new people nuts." he said, grinning at her. Haley stuck her tongue out at Jake. "Jerk." she said with a huffing sigh. Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said.

With his parents already gone, and him having already made plans with Rose, the 16 year old Jake Long jumped off the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it up, and before him stood and kid about his age, maybe a little younger. He had on dark green pants, a green shirt, an orange jacket, and his hair was up in dreadlocks.

Haley poked her head out from behind the couch. "I don't see why we have to have this guy." she said.Jake didn't have the heart to tell her the real reason why Trixie and Spud weren't answering the phone, but it had something to do with Trixe teaching Spud french. "On the other hand, he is kinda cute." she said with a giggle. Jake grinned. "Yeah, this is the one you're stuck with. She's 12 and annoying." he said with a smirk.

Haley glared at him. "I'll be 13 in a few months, then Gramps can really show me how to lay into you." she said, returning his smirk. Jake looked up at the new guy. "And you are?" he asked. The kid looked him straight in the eye, and gave a cocky grin. "The name's Marcus. Just moved here from Orchid Bay." the new kid said.

Jake gave him a quick look over. There was something he didn't like about this guy, but before he had any chance to see if he could find any marks, or anything at all, Haley was already trying to push him out the door. "Go on Jake, I've got this one." she said. Jake turned around to face Marcus, and instead saw the door shut in his face, Marcus's blue eyes staring at him. Jake sighed to himself, muttered something about being overprotective, and walked down the street towards Rose's house. If only he had thought to walk back...

4 hours later...

Jake returned home, only to find the front door's window had been broken. His heart began to race at 200 miles an hour. "Haley?!" he shouted, his voice in panic mode.

He ran upstairs and kicked down his little sister's door, to find the room a wreck, and even worse, to find his sister being held by his mom, her dress torn and bloody. J

ake's hands began to tremble. "Haley?" he asked, in a much softer voice.

This time his sister almost flew into his embrace. "Jake." she said between sobs. "It was Marcus. He said he was a member of the Huntsclan." she said, then she rested her head on Jake's shoulder and cried.

Jake held onto his sister, afraid of letting her go. Jake's mother calmly leaned over to her son and whispered in his ear.

"From what Haley said, and the way she looks, it sounds like he attacked her." Suddenly, Jake's mother started to break down. "She was raped, Jake." she said, a pleading look in her eyes.

Once Haley was calmed down, Jake walked out into the hallway, and collapsed on the floor, his hands trembling. "I should have been there. I could have stopped this." he said quietly to himself.

Jake's father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You didn't know son, none of us did." he said. Suddenly, Jake got quiet, really quiet.

His hands stopped trembling as he turned to his father. "Did you call the cops?" he asked. Jake's father took a couple of steps back. "No, your mother wanted me to call your grandfather for some reason." he said.

Jake's eyes narrowed. "No. Leave him to me." he said, walking down the stairs and out the front door. Suddenly, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Jake, it's too dangerous. If you go, you'll just get killed." his father said, but Jake wasn't listening. Instead, he looked up at the sky and said two simple words. "Dragon Up!"

Jake's father jumped back as his son was engulfed in a bright blue flame. When the flames vanished, the human boy, red jacket, jeans, and all, had vanished as well.

A tall, powerful, red and green dragon had taken his place. "Talk to mom, she'll explain this." Jake said, pointing at himself.

Jake went to take off, but something stopped him. It was his father's hand on his shoulder again. Jake looked down at his father, who was staring at him with pride. "Do what you have to do son." he said.

Jake nodded, then flew off into the night sky, with one thought on his mind. _"That fucker is dead!"_

Jake hit the cavern floor much more gracefully than usual.

He had been following this group of Huntsclan jack-offs since he'd first laid eyes on them, and he felt his time to strike would be coming soon.

Slowly crawling along the roof of the cave, Jake waited and watched each member. Then, the second man on his hitlist came into view, big-ass helmet and all. The Huntsmaster, with The Huntsgirl by his side. Jake thought of attacking now and killing them all, but decided to wait and find his real target. Suddenly, a rock from the roof hit the floor, and every Huntsclan member, 30 strong, looked up.

In a split second, Jake's eyes locked with Marcus's. He had found his target. "Die you mother fucker!" was all the more Jake could yell out before lunging past all the energy blasts and tackling Marcus.

Jake gripped his claws deep into Marcus's flesh, causing blood to pour out, and getting a scream of agony from him. For a few seconds, Jake actually found himself liking his screams. In these few seconds, the rest of the Huntsclan was on top of him, and soon he was face to face with the Huntsmaster.

Jake lowered his head, and the Huntsmaster raised his weapon, but suddenly, lowered it. "This is not your usual tactic, dragon. What is your true mission?' he asked, getting a confused look from both Jake and the Huntsgirl.

Jake stared dead-on with the Huntsmaster. "I've got only one thing on my mind tonight, and for once, you're not it." he said, cocking his head in the direction of Marcus.

"He is. That scumbag hurt someone very close to me, a little girl named Haley. From what the family told me, he raped her. This son of a bitch raped and attacked a 12 year old girl, all because she had a chat or two with me. I know you're not exactly on the same page as me, and we'll probably never read from the same book, but I'm begging with you, let me get this." he said. The Huntsmaster stared down at him, then over at Marcus. He aimed his staff, and fired.

Jake closed his eyes, expecting the end. Instead, he heard Marcus cry out in pain from a blast to the chest. "Relase him." the Huntsmaster said.

Jake was in shock, as were the other huntsclan members, but none of them questioned his orders. The Huntsmaster stared at the American Dragon. "Why?" Jake asked.

The Huntsmaster stared down at the huntsgirl, then at the Jake. "Because, it would not be right. You deserve this. We are hunters, not child molesters." he said, walking away, but then he turned to Marcus. "Consider this your resignation from the Huntsclan, forever." he said, the huntsclan members and Huntsgirl following, until only Marcus and Jake remained.

Marcus looked up at Jake and smirked. "She told me everything, Jake, and all while she was screamin' for me to stop." he laughed, but this was a short one as Jake dug his claws deep into Marcus's ribcage and held him above his head.

" This is for my little sister, asshole." he said before throwing Marcus to the ground, then he stood on each of Marcus's limbs, first breaking his arms and legs at the elbows and kneecaps, then digging his feet and front claws into Marcus's hip joints and shoulder joints, dislocating all of his limbs and leaving him defenseless.

Jake looked down at Marcus, anger in his eyes. "How does it feel?" he asked. Marcus gave him a pleading look. "Come on Jake, you can't do this. You're no killer." Marcus pleaded. Jake sighed deeply. "You're right, I'm not. Then again, this isn't murder, it's justice." he said before spraying fire onto Marcus's upper and lower body. Then, Jake simply walked away, as the sound of Marcus's screams echoed in the night air.

Jake returned home, and only his father ever knew the truth. To some people, and most definatly if the dragon council ever found out, Jake would have been tried for murder, however Jake's father was good at keeping a secret. Shortly after this incident, the Huntsclan disbanded from the New York area. As for Haley, after several months, she recovered, and her brother stayed by her side the whole time.

_You know you mean the world to me _

_You know you're my other side_

_When you laugh, I laugh _

_When you cry, I cry _

_I'd fight the reaper himself _

_To keep you alive _

_Haley, it's alright I'm here._

_And no matter what I ain't goin' anywhere _

- A short Jake to Haley poem, IMO it's his true feelings towards her.


End file.
